


Treetops

by atymnios



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atymnios/pseuds/atymnios
Summary: She didn't have it all figured out - it's not that kind of story.She didn't have any idea and that's exactly why now was not a good time for him to show up at all.





	Treetops

„Shit!“ 

Her bag fell from her hand, the car keys she'd just stuffed in there tumbling back out along with a half empty water bottle. She bent down to pick her stuff back up and glanced around her car towards the elevator. Its doors were just closing. 

“Can you hold the door please?”, she shouted across the mostly empty parking garage. She knew she had seen someone else walking towards it when she'd gotten out of her car. She really hoped whoever it was had heard her – the elevator was ridiculously old and it would take ages for it to come back down. It was already past eight in the morning and all she wanted to do was get into her bed. 

Just when she thought the doors would fully close a hand snapped between the doors and held them open. She could feel a breath of relief escaping her.

As quickly as she could she scrambled off of the dirty floor and made her way over to the elevator.

“Thank you”, she said mildly out of breath.

The man inside was not unfamiliar, although she didn't know his name. She'd seen him around the complex plenty of times though. And how could she not recognize him? His wild hair and lanky stature were a dead giveaway.

“No problem”, he replied with a thin smile on his lips. His voice sounded rough like he'd just gotten out of bed. Except he seemed to be coming back home instead of just leaving.

Her brows lifted in concern. It was probably the fact that her head was still mostly stuck at work that let her ask him, “Are you okay? You don't look so good.”

Truthfully, he looked like he would collapse any second. Leaning against the rattling elevator wall, his eyes barely open, he seemed to need his bed even more than she needed hers.

“That bad?” A soft laugh escaped him.

She brushed her hair out of her face. “Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.” Averting her gaze towards the row of buttons on the side of the elevator. Two more stops until her floor. His seemed to be further up – the button for the seventh floor was also glowing.

“It's fine”, he calmed her down with another chuckle. “Just a long night of working. Nothing a bit of sleep won't fix.”

She looked back up at him. The way he looked at her made her feel slightly uncomfortable. He was obviously exhausted but his dark eyes were a little too intense for her taste.

“Alright then.”

The elevator dinged. 

“This is my floor”, she commented needlessly. She paused for a second, unsure of what to say.  
“I hope you can sleep well, then.” A small smile stretched over her lips, but it wouldn't quite feel real. She was also mostly running on caffeine by this point.

“Same to you”, came his scratchy voice again, before the elevator doors closed once more.  
What an odd person.

 

//

 

It was exactly eight o'clock when she put her car into park and started stuffing her things into her bag. As always she didn't feel nearly as spent by the second day of her night shift as by the first. She was tired, yes, but she felt like she still had a firm grasp on reality. So today she noticed right away when another car rolled into the garage and parked a bit further away from the elevator than hers.

Her mind flew back to the morning before and her weird encounter in the elevator. She hadn't thought about that at all since then. But as she saw the same lanky figure as yesterday get out of his car she seriously questioned whether she was going insane. If she hadn't entered the garage minutes before him she would've wondered whether he was stalking her.

Finding herself oddly hurried, she grabbed her bag without even double checking she had everything and got out of her car. 

He had just been walking past but turned at the noise. When he saw her, he chuckled softly. “You're not stalking me, are you?”

She huffed. “I was actually going to ask you the same thing.”

“Well, if we're both stalking each other there's really nothing to worry about”, he joked. She fell into step next to him. The lights got brighter near the elevator and while they waited she mustered him.

“You still look tired as hell”, she commented. His beard looked even more scruffy today. If at all possible, so did his hair.

“Thanks”, he replied easily. His smile was nice, she found.

“I'm just saying”, she tried again while she stepped into the elevator, “You should try to actually get some proper sleep.”

“I could say the same to you.” He seemed completely at ease leaning against the elevator wall.

She scrunched up her eyebrows. “But it's my job to work all night.”

Despite how tired he looked there was a distinct amused twinkle in his eyes. “Maybe it's my job, too?” 

She pursed her lips. There was nothing she could reply to that. It wasn't really polite to call him out on his bullshit, right? 

Not knowing what else to say and now also feeling really tired, she leaned back too and stuffed her hands into her skirt pockets. Her left hand however didn't have as much space in there as she expected. Curiously she pulled out what was in there and found – a lollipop. One of the cheap ones she often gave out to frightened children when they came in. She couldn't quite fathom how it's made it's way into her skirt pocket.

“Your dentist won't be happy to see you eating sweets right before bed”, he quipped. For a second she'd forgotten he was even there.

“It isn't mine”, she replied out of reflex. Of course it was. It was in her pocket. She was about to stuff it into her bag when she thought otherwise. “You want it?”

She held it out towards him. He looked at it in interest, probably unsure of what to do with her strange offer. “It's cherry flavor.”

Quicker than any kid he snatched it from her hands.

The elevator dinged.

“Don't tell my dentist about it”, he mumbled as he ripped off the wrapper. She hadn't really expected him to eat it right away.

“I won't”, she answered, a barely-there-smile on her lips.

Stepping out, she gave a small wave. “Sleep well.”

His reply was muffled by the lollipop in his mouth.

 

//

 

“We should really stop meeting this way.” His voice was amused when he entered the elevator behind her.

She jumped when his voice sounded behind her. She'd been so in her head that she hadn't noticed him at all.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you”, he apologized right away.

“It's okay”, she replied automatically. She looked up at him as the elevator started to move upwards. He didn't look nearly as disheveled as the last two times. Tired, yes – that was to be expected from any sane person this time of the day – but not like he'd fall asleep right where he was.

However, today she couldn't find it in herself to make any effort at small talk. Her night shift had been a massive bitch and she was more than grateful for her four days off.

He easily picked up on that. 

“Seems like today you're the one that's out of it.” He didn't sound teasing, just concerned.

“I guess so”, she replied, trying to brush her hair away from her face but finding it still clipped back by some pins. Annoyed with how she'd forgotten about them, she started taking them out and sticking them into her jeans pockets. “It was just a long shift.”

It wasn't. She'd come home almost a full hour early; opting to do her reporting work at home rather than at work. But today had just been one of those days and she really just wanted to go to sleep and forget for a little while.

The space in the elevator seemed tense as they moved between floors. He appeared to be struggling with something to say while she could not give a lesser fuck about holding up a conversation. No matter how nice he seemed to be.

“In that case I hope you can get some rest from your work”, he finally said when the elevator neared the second floor – her floor.

Instead of just shrugging she decided to at least reply. She probably wouldn't have bothered any other time. “I'm off work the rest of the week, so I think I should be alright.”

“That sounds really good”, he replied immediately. “So I won't see you tomorrow morning? I was almost ready to put our meetings into my calendar.” His joke only got a dry smile from her. He didn't look like the kind of person to keep a calendar.

The elevator dinged. 

When the doors opened she stepped out but hesitated for a moment.

“Sleep w-”

“My name's Dan”, he interrupted her hurriedly. 

Surprised she pulled her eyebrows up. She didn't expect that. 

Apparently he didn't either. Some color found its way upon his cheeks. This time he was the one to nervously brush his hair from his face.

The elevator doors interrupted their awkward silence as they closed again. She was still firmly planted between them though, so they just opened again.

Finally, her senses seemed to come back to her. 

A soft smile tugged at her lips and she was surprised to find it was actually sincere.

“I'm Soley, nice to meet you.” She stepped away from the elevator before he could decide to say anything else. “I'm sure I'll see you around, Dan. Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick heads-up, English is not my first language so I'd be more than grateful if you pointed out any mistakes to me.  
> Updates are going to be literally whenever as I'm not the best with keeping a schedule.  
> Nevertheless I hope you liked this very short first chapter, definitely expect them to be longer in the future ❤


End file.
